deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Charmand3r505/Sun Wukong Vs. Thor
Sun Wukong, The Monkey King, mastered 72 transformations, erased his name from the book of life and death, fought hundreds of celestial warriors, had an amazing journey to the west and even ascended to buddhahood...... Thor, God of thunder, strength, storms and oak trees, is an extremely powerful and famous god, he weilds the mountain crushing mjolnir and battles giants of frost, and is faited to battle the world wrapping serpent, Jörmungandr...... Which of these mythical legends is deadliest? Sun Wukong Sun Wukong, originally Shi Hou, was born as an ordinary monkey, albeit one that came from a rock. In his youth, he learned magic from a sage and acquired his signature Ruyi Jingu Bang from the dragon god Ao Guang. He led the monkey tribes into making alliances with other animal tribes, which was cause for worry for the Jade Emperor. The Emperor invited Sun to Heaven and granted him a title, but Sun quickly realized his title held no value. Enraged by this, he declared himself to be the Great Sage Equally Heaven and laid waste to all of Heaven to prove it. He was temporarily capture and locked inside the furnace of Lao Zi for forty-nine days, but this only served to strengthen him. He broke free, and destroyed Heaven's remaining forces. He was finally captured by the Tagatha Buddha, and was absolved of his crimes by guarding the monk Xuanzang on his legendary journey into the west. Thor Thor was a hammer-wielding God from Norse Mythology who was associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, the protection of mankind, strength, hallowing, healing and fertility. He was most commonly known as a powerful warrior God who was famed for his mighty feats of strength and power and was well respected for his many battles. Thor bears at least fourteen names, is the husband of the golden-haired goddess Sif, is the lover of the jötunn Járnsaxa, and is generally described as fierce-eyed, red-haired and red-bearded. Thor is the son of Odin, the head of the Norse Gods. My Opinion My opinion will only count as a vote in the case of a tie-breaker. Weapon: Ruyi Jingu Bang Vs. Mjolnir- Tie Sun Wukong's staff has many magical abilities, it can change its size practically unlimitedly, it can multiply itself and can even act on its own will. Mjolnir also has many magical powers, when thrown it will always return to Thor's hand and never miss its target. So looking at that, I believe the weapons are evenly matched in terms of powers. Armor: Sun Wukong Thor practically has no armor, he is usually depicted shirtless or possibly wearing a leather tunic but besides that he is basically armorless. Sun Wukong's armor pieces aren't really anything special but some armor is always better than none, however Sun Wukong has one of the best armors out there: His body. After eating divine pills and fruit, his body has become practically indestructible to almost all forms of damage: being crushed under mountains, neing pierced by gods without even a scratch, being burned in a the god's furnace, magic lightning and so on. Magic: Sun Wukong This category is closer than the others, Thor can control the weather and lightning and Sun Wukong has some weather magic as well. I'm giving Sun Wukong the edge because he has more variety in terms of magical powers, he can transform, make clones, create magic circles, control water, etc. Special: Sun Wukong Physical stats The monkey king is superior: Thor can move mountains, and straight up destroy them with Mjolnir, he can also out wrestle giants and even pulled The Midgard serpent (Jörmungandr). However Sun Wukong was able to carry two mountains that were dropped on him, destroy mountains with his fist and easily defeat an enemy that was stronger than two mountain destroyers. In terms of speed, Sun Wukong can travel 36,000 miles in a single sumersault, parry millions of attacks at once, and move at speeds faster than even gods can see. I already talked about Sun Wukongs indestructible body, but in case he does get hurt he also has a healing factor. Sun Wukong was trained by taoist monks in martial arts and he even bested heavens greatest warriors single-handedly, that is way more impressive than beating a bunch of giants. Now the most interesting factor, Sun Wukong erased his name from the book of life and death so he is immortal and can't die, Thor, while difficult to do so, isn't fully immortal and can be killed. Bonus Round (Not a factor, just wanted to mention them): Vehicles Thor has a chariot pulled by two flying goats and Sun Wukong rides a magical flying cloud that can travel millions of miles in a single day, no contest. Verdict: My Final Verdict is Sun Wukong, their weapons are even pretty much evenly matched but The Monkey King just outclasses the God of Thunder in every other category. Plus there isn't nothing saying that Sun Wukong can't destroy mjolnir, he has broken weapons of gods in a single hit before. Sun Wukong is also a very cunning person and trickster, while can be very overconfident in his power. This overcofidents caused Thor's death against the Midgard Serpent during ragnorok. Sun Wukong like Thor's brother Loki can use his wit and magical tricks to confuse or distract Thor and land the killing blow on him. Notes *Battle takes place in Heaven. *Fight ends in knock-out, incapacitation or death. *Voting will end when I get enough votes (at least 10) *Sun Wukong: 2, Thor: 0 Battle TBW Category:Blog posts